My Graffitied Side of the Wall
by Irish Panda
Summary: Post WWII. Germany is suffering and Italy tries everything to help him. Germany's POV. Yaoi, Rape, Sadistic OOC Moments, Violence, Sensitive Material, GerIta with Minor PruCan and RoChu. Summary Fails.
1. Chapter 1 The Split

**Author's Note: **_Well, I wrote this to go along with the weird obsession I have with this couple and war. Yeah, I have a war obsession. This is rated M for their dirty mouths, rape, sex, drugs, alcohol,violence and ideologically sensitive themes. This contains yaoi, so I warn thee. _

What else was I to do? I couldn't fight at all, even if I wanted to. America and Russia were already at war amongst themselves, causing them to get irritated easily. But separating my brother and I? That was terrible. Awful. Unwanted. Even Britain relised the situation of our desperation. I knew the guy was stupid, but hell! He had **some** sense to him.

It was another morning to whereas I had forgotten about the hell my people and I were going through. Feliciano stood over me with a tray of breakfast in his hands.

"Ve~! Ludwig! I made you some breakfast! It isn't much, but it's not that icky British food!" He said trying to cheer me up. There was some bread with some jam on it and a glass of milk. I forced myself up into a sitting position and sighed. It was going to be another long day, I could tell.

"_Italien_… Y-You don't have to act like you're happy for my sake, you know that, right?" I said as I took a nibble from the baked good.

"But, if I'm happy, won't you become happy? Or… Do you not…Never mind," He said with a sigh.

"Do I not what? Not love you? I love you, Feliciano, to the bottom of my soul. I understand that you're worn like I am and you have every right to be upset and show it."

"Get some rest, Ludwig; you're thinking too much to be sick."

"It'll be okay _mien Lieber._" I said gruffly as the sound of a bang from the door alarmed the dogs.

"I'll go get it," Feliciano said as he dashed away. I laid there silently as they scuffled around. Alfred pushed himself into my home with England following and Italy was trying to stop them. I sighed to myself as they caused a fuss.

"_Italian Whore!"_

The words stung my heart as I laid there. There was some more screaming and loud bangs and crashes. I got up from the warmth of the bed and pulled some pants on over my underwear and a shirt on.

My door was flung wide open. I turned around only to be greeted by Alfred.

"Fucking Nazi. Hurry up," He growled as he crossed his arms.

"One moment, let me put on some shoes," I snarled back at him. I didn't care about his feelings at the moment, or never really. He slipped some shoes on and he attacked my arm.

"Fucking move."

I stepped down the stairs slowly only to realise what little strength I had.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano cried as he ran into me. He wrapped his arms around my waist with streaks starting to line down his face. Alfred let my arms go so I could wipe a fallen tear from Italy's cheek.

"It's going to be ok, _mien Lieber,_" I sighed. Arthur took his embrace away from me, clamping his arm behind his back. America did the same as he kicked me in the back of my legs to move out of the house. My dogs barked as loud as they could, disrupting the peace.

Our heels clicked against the concrete. Many young German children stared at us along with many adults. Women gossiped and Men grunted in dissaprovement. I sighed as they watched. Staring always had vexed me since I was a child.

The smell of dead bodies and flames invaded my nose. I breathed in sharply only to cough more. We were being lead into what I had come to know all too well… _Bergen-Belsen._ America's face grew colder when we approached the opening sign that stated the famous lie that it told to its damned prisoners.

I gulped as I stared hard at the remains of the once almighty death camp that killed hundreds, maybe even thousands. I couldn't remember, nor did I even want to. I was like my people, I didn't know until after the war what happened to them. I thought they were being imprisoned, locked away.

Alfred pushed my horror-stricken self into a trench where the dead were. "What do you have to say for yourself now, Nazi!" He screamed.

"Alfred!" Feliciano screamed. "Leave him alone! You technically own him now, so let him be!"

The uneasiness of the dead woman's face was burned into my soul as my face was pressed against her lifeless chest. Her strings of hair that were left hung like wires around her head and her mouth was slightly open. She wasn't dressed and very sickly appearing. My eyes grew wide as the feel of death beneath me clicked into my mind. I wanted to scream, but screaming would show weakness. I couldn't move. Fear and melancholy had bounded me there with that little piece of hell.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano cried as he tried to pick me up out of the grave.

"Look at how pathetic he looks, Alfred. He looks like a deer in headlights. What do you have to say about your fucking Hitler now, huh?" England spat as I climbed out of the dirt. "Shit, he's crying. Lookie, he's crying."

"Shut up!" Italy screamed for me. I gulped as my legs gave out, causing me to collapse onto the ground. "Ludwig!" He tried to pick me back up and stand me up. "Just…Just let us go home, Alfred and Arthur. You guys are already in charge of Ludwig… Can't you just take that and leave?" His eyes were filled with desperation.

"Fine," Alfred scoffed before walking off. Arthur followed him reluctantly.

I stood up against my body's will and wrapped my arm around Italy's shoulders for support.

_The walk home was a long one…_


	2. Chapter 2 The Flames

_**Starting Author's Note:** Thanks for all of the nice and kind reviews from the first chapter! This is more angsty I guess. Rape is in the next chapter. Slight Naked Germany/ GerIta here._

_Enjoy! R&R at the end, please!_

_I need a Hero to come and save me just in time…_

I didn't know where the thought came from. All I knew was that I was stumbling in the streets clinging onto Feliciano for dear life. He was struggling to support me; I could feel his arm shaking… If I didn't cling to him then I would collapse and induce a panic from him. If I held on, he'd collapse, taking me down with him.

People stared. I held my head down to keep away from their gazes until I was lifted higher up.

"Feliciano, I'll take Ludwig from here," The voice said simply. I looked up to only see a black mop of hair, pale skin and glasses.

"Roderich… You don't have to do this…" I wheezed.

"I couldn't just watch poor Feliciano stumbling down the street and you both collapsing down the street and getting picked up by the body snatchers… I raised you both, remember? I plan on keeping mine and Prussia's promises to Grandpa Germania," He stated in the stern voice that I was used to as a child.

"Is… Is _Bruder_ okay?" I found myself on the verge of tears.

"He's Prussia, the almighty 'awesome conqueror of vital regions', remember?" The Austrian scoffed.

I laughed. I made the sweet innocent sound for two reasons. The first was that he used my brother's favourite words in a sentence even though I knew he disliked my brother. The second was that Feliciano grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

Austria kicked the door to my house open with his foot. The first dog to respond in a psychotic barking matter was the German Sheppard.

"_Schweigen!_" He yelled, causing the poor mutt to whimper. This was the voice from my childhood that scolded me when I committed wrong or was just plain stupid.

I stood there for a moment, wide eyed and pale from my hunches. The feel of the dead against my skin all over once again. The sensations of every sinful, homicidal act done in that hellhole on Earth, the supposed in-between of light and dark, overpowered my body.

Endless fire was the first thing to take its toll. The feeling of hot sweat from standing by the furnace to burn the stench of the dead away, making its stink reek the air even more. The feeling of heat against bare skin, alive with a beating heart… A beating heart…

I felt as if though someone had struck a match and poured gasoline over my body and tried to set me aflame. Pain shot up my spin as my face flushed. Beads of sweat dripped down my face like a faucet as the heat of my body increased.

"_Italien! Feliciano! Italien! Help me!"_I screamed as I pulled my shirt over my reddening chest. My breathing grew heavy as if a large weight was placed onto my chest. _"I'm on fire! I'm burning, burning alive!"_ I started to rip my pants from my frame as both Roderich and Feliciano drug me to the couch with my pants around my ankles. I kicked them off and onto the floor. If I wasn't mentally breaking down at the moment, I would've picked them up and folded them back up into a neat rectangle.

"Ludwig…You're not on fire… You'll be fine…" He whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"Feliciano, I'm going to take my leave," Roderich said as he turned toward Italy. "Please take care of him for me… He's the only bit of my family I have left to cling onto…" He sighed. Austria went into the kitchen and soaked a cloth in water, straining the access and placed it onto my burning forehead. This was what he did when I was sick as a child.

"_Holen Sie sich besser f__**ü**__r unsere willen, Vetter."_He whispered as he made his grand, yet elegant exit.

"Ve~" Italy sounded innocently. "I'll go get the blankets for you, Doitsu…"

"Doitsu…?" I asked with a half-hearted smile. _It's been a while since you've smiled like that, Feliciano… _He gave me a small smile before he retrieved the blankets.

He came back with a bundle of blankets in his arms. Italy threw them down onto the ground before giving an innocent smile to tug at my heart strings.

"You need to sweat out your fever, Ludwig. Get naked."

"Get… Get _what?_" I stammered.

"You'll get better faster because you're warmer when you're naked under multiple comforters."

"Uhm… Okay then, Feliciano…Whatever floats your boat…" I sighed. I scrambled out of my patched up underwear that Roderich personally patched up. I flung my aching, sweaty and burning body onto the couches upholstery.

"Sleep now Ludwig. I'll try and make something for you to eat, ok!" He smiled as he threw a few comforters onto me. I started to huff again as the pain intensified greatly.

"Get better, Ludwig…"He whispered as he kissed my forehead before leaving me to rest.

I nodded slightly as my eyes slipped shut.


	3. Chapter 3 The Deal

_**Author's Notes**: **Hey! Me again! Well, I'm really grateful for all of the wonderous reviews, story alerts and favourites! This really makes me feel special that someone actually likes this stuff! Well, here's Chapter 3 and part of the reason this tale is rated M. Involves France Rapist, Germany Rape, Naked Italy (When isn't he naked?) sadness and that good shit. Gilbo is in the next chapter along with Ivan! Enjoy! R&R at the end please!**_

I awoke that morning with odd warmth covering my body. I sighed as my eyes fluttered opened and there Italy laid.

_On top of me… And naked._

I gently nudged at his shoulder, while terribly attempting to hide the made fluster of my face. "Italia….Wake up… Get up…" I groaned. I tried nudging him again to wake him up, but failed. I tried to slink out from beneath him to get up, and succeeded.

I stumbled into my, well, our room and pulled some underwear, pants and a shirt on lazily. I returned back into the living room where he was still snoring on the couch. His clothes were in a messy pile on top of mine on the carpet. I grunted as I picked them up in a compulsive manner and folded them neatly.

The mantle was adorned with several black and white photographs from the last few years. The first one was of the former axis, Italy, Japan and I. The second was of Austria, Prussia and I….

_Prussia…_

I growled beneath my breath as I stopped my gaze at the photograph. Gilbert had his arms wrapped around Roderich and mine's shoulders. I felt my eyebrows lower at that sight of happier times. Gilbert had a smile sprawled out across his face, Roderich and I both adorned smirks.

That little tang of depression that had shot down my body is what made me realise that my _Bruder _was a prisoner of war. The man that had taken me under his wings and showed me the world while he was at his greatest was nowhere with me to tell me what to do. He had paved the road for me to take and lead me along the way….

There was only one thing I could do… And that was to contact the Allies and beg…

I dashed into my drawing room from the horror of such a realisation, and almost pulled the door from its hinges. I picked the phone up and steadily dialed the numbers with shaking fingers.

"_Hallo?_ England? This is Germany…" I sighed.

_"What the bloody hell do you want?"_ He spat into the receiver.

"I need a favour."

_"Why should I do any favours for you?"_

"I just want to see _Mien Bruder!"_ I yelled into the phone this time. Why was he being so difficult?

_"Prussia? Why the hell do you want to go over there?"_

"To see Gilbert! Goddammit, I've said it already!"

_"You'll do anything?"_

"_Ja_. Anything just to see if he's alive."

_"Hmm… Come to the meeting house into the meeting room in an hour. France will probably be accompanying me as well."_

"Alright," I gruffly said. "I'll be there," With that said I hung the phone. Why would France be accompanying him, anyway? Whatever… That didn't really matter right now anyway.

_An Hour Later…_

"I have to go do something, Feliciano! I'll be back in a bit!" I called out into the house as I started out the door. Italy came running up to me and pulled me into a tight hug as I stood at the door with a briefcase in hand.

"Doitsu!" He whined. I knew what he wanted. I bent down slightly as I placed a small peck onto his mouth before taking my leave. He waved me off with a smile.

I made my way into the meeting room easily. There France and England sat, snooty-looking as hell with blunt smirks on their faces. I sighed as I took my seat in front of them both. Next to Francis, there was a plastic bag containing some sort of cloth. It was probably his dry-cleaning so I minded no attention to it.

"_Bonjour, _Germany," France purred wickedly.

"Hello, France."

"Well…." England started.

"Well, let's discuss when you're going to let me see Gilbert…."

"Oh? I thought we were going to embarrass him like he did to me, Arthur," France said disappointedly.

"We're not going to talk, Germany. You're going to do something for us. You said that you would do anything to see your brother, right?"

"_Ja?_" I didn't like where this was heading.

"Then you'll do what we say, ok?" France purred.

"And that is…?"

"Whatever we want you to do," England spat. "Take off your clothes."

"What the hell? You just can't make me get naked here!"

"Well, I guess that you won't be seeing your brother again…"

"Alright, fine!" I yelled as my face turned pink. I slipped out of my suit and neatly folded the clothes onto the table. I stood there, embarrassed and with my head hung low. I kept the rest of my body as stiff as a soldier except for my head to hide the shame.

"Now…" France purred as he took the fabric out from the bag. It was a black and white maid outfit. "Put this on!"

"Fine…" I growled as I took the dress and slipped it on. It was tight on my chest and shoulders. It was definitely too short for me. I bent over to pick my underwear back up, but I was stopped.

"Don't you even dare!" France yelled as he smacked the undergarments from my hand. "I have plans for you~" He cooed as he lifted my chin up with a finger.

I grunted slightly as I could feel the force of two people, four hands push me down. One hand's fingers messed my hair up by pulling on it, there was a hand on each shoulder and another hand was on my back. I winced as one of those hands trailed down my back and a finger prodded my butthole.

"Someone's a virgin," France said rather sadistically.

"Don't! _Halt! Halt, Halt, HALT!_" I screamed as two hands held mine behind my back and kept me pinned to the table. The finger intruded into my privacy and the invasion was a merciless one.

"You wanna see Prussia, yes?" Arthur purred into my ear. Another finger entered.

"_Zut._ He's got some will here considering that he's not hard… We'll change that _mon ennemi._"

"Can't you do something else than thi-!" The end of my sentence was cut off by something much larger than fingers taking their place. I screamed worse than ghosts when the intrusion on my pride was destroyed.

"Oh _mon ennemi,_ you need to relax or else it's going to _really_ hurt," He cooed.

How was I supposed to relax whe-

That's when he began to rock his hips forward and the smacking sound filled the room. I bit my lower lip to keep myself from screaming to the point of bleeding. I could feel the blood running down my leg and taste the blood from the bite marks on my mouth.

"Is he?" Francis huffed.

"Surprisingly not," England grunted. How was I supposed to be turned on? This was rape, torture. How the hell was I supposed to find pleasure in that? Yes, I am a sadist. Not a masochist, when you enjoy pain being inflicted onto yourself. A sadist is when you enjoy inflicting pain. See the difference?

This continued on for a while longer to the point of my legs almost giving out, tears streaking down my face as the blood rushing down my leg increased. France grunted, releasing inside me, then pulled out an away. Arthur let go of my hands before throwing my clothes over my face.

"Get dressed, you git," He scoffed. I did as I was told and held my breath. Show no fear is what they always said. _Show no fear…_ France gave me a glare before waving me off.

"Go. Tomorrow. Noon. You'll see Gilbert," Arthur grunted.

I nodded my head which was followed by a whimper on the sorts before I dashed off.

_I never ran faster in my life._

_I never cried harder than that._

_I've never allowed Feliciano to see me cry…_

_Until now…_


	4. Chapter 4 The Hell House

**Author's Notes: _Hey! I finally updated! Sorry that it took so long, I've had some family issues. I've had this piece handwritten for the longest time, but couldn't get on the computer to type it much thanks to my house experiencing World Wars 464-779. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was a pain in my arse to write/type._**

**_R&R At the end please!_**

**_For all of the wonderful people who have favourited, reviewed, alerted, etc. YES. THIS IS NOW ON DEVIANTART BY THE WAY. The username it is under is "The-Adorable-Psycho" if you wish to comment/fav it there. Thanks!_**

"Ludwig…? Are you ok?" Feliciano whispered as he dashed over to me with the quickness. I shook my head from side to side and kept crying. I was sitting on the bottom of the steps with my head against the wall. He took my head in his hands and got onto his knees beside me and stroked my hair.

"Ve… _Ti amo, Ludwig…Ti amo…"_ The small sweet whisper along with the strong smell of tomato was somewhat relaxing. I tried to heave a sigh through my own pitied sobs and tears but a hand nudged my shoulder.

"We should get you into the bathtub," He smiled weakly. He stood up, taking his warmth away from me and held his hand out. I took the hand tightly and followed him up the creaking stairs. I kept my head hanging low from shame and embarrassment as he took his hand away to start the bath.

"Ve… Ludwig," His face turned to a more concerned one than before with his brows lowered and his lips pressed in a thin line. "You have to get naked to take a bath," He sighed.

"I-I-I know…" I breathed slowly as I started to unbutton my jacket. I was undressed in what seemed longer than it usually did take to remove my clothes. He stepped into the warm water at a steady pace then lowered myself completely into the warmth.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked inside my discarded pants at the stains. My eyes widened at his question but I gave him no response. "Ludwig this smells like-" He was cut off by my own voice.

"I know."

"What the hell happened, Ludwig?" He asked with a frown forming on his face as he rushed over to my side. He kneeled against the bathtub and dipped the sponge into the water.

"You remember when they separated Gilbert and I?"

"Yes, I do remember… You wouldn't eat or leave your room for days…"

"Well… I tried to convince Arthur to let me go see him…" I sighed as Feliciano scrubbed my shoulders with the soapy sponge. My hair had fallen out of the slicked back neatness that I had pushed and combed it back to that morning. Blond strands have fallen in front of my face as that event unraveled.

"What…On Earth did they do to you…?" He asked as tears had started to form in his eyes. I took my hand out of the water and brought it up to his face. I stroked his cheek with my thumb and sighed.

"France got his revenge on me for what my boss did during the war…" I said in a hoarse whisper.

"When do you go visit Gilbert?" He hiccupped.

"Tomorrow."

"Alright…Let's get you cleaned up," He smiled slightly as he scrubbed my chest clean.

He had finished cleaning me up a while later; the awkward moments between us had vanished and dissipated. I left the bathroom with my underwear on and just crawled into bed. I just wanted to drown everyone and everything out until tomorrow…

When I awoke the next morning, Feliciano was curled up against my chest and my arm was draped over his shoulder. I gave a small grin at him. I was in such a position to where I could strongly smell him. The smell of salt, tomato and of clean soap was predominating in my nose. I was able to force myself up and leave the one thing that had caused me to smile in these last few years.

I got dressed quickly as the phone rang. I answered it while trying to button my suit up.

"_Hallo?_" I asked into the receiver.

"_Germany? Are you almost ready? Is Veneziano coming with you?"_ The voice was England's.

"_Ja, ja, _he'll be coming with me, I just have to force him to wake up. Let me just get him up and finish dressing…"

_"You have half an hour,"_ he breathed into the phone and hung up. I stayed on the line for a while until the dial tone made me realise the fact that I needed to go wake Italy up.

_"Italien….Aufwachen…"_I said gently as I shook his shoulder.

"Ve…?" He squirmed beneath me. He opened his eyes slightly and looked my way. "_Germania?_" He asked simply.

"_Ja?"_

"_Buongiorno…"_

_"Guten Morgen _to you too, Feliciano. Now get up and get dressed, alright?"

He nodded his head as he yawned. I bent over and gave him a small kiss on the forehead and smiled simply. He made another squeak as he wrapped him into a full embrace. I let go then and left the room to allow him to ready himself in privacy.

I went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table listening to the news on the tiny radio that we had purchased before the war. Feliciano came down moments later fully dressed in a simple black button up shirt and nice blue dress pants. He was rubbing his eyes with his hand and yawned again.

"When's England coming?" He asked nervously.

"In about ten minutes. Don't worry he won't hurt you. I won't let him," I said in a reassuring voice as there was a knock on the door. I went and answered it, knowing that it was England and that he was nine minutes early. I opened the door with one swift movement and sighed seeing the Brit there.

"Italy! Let's go!" I called out to him as he ran into my back, giving it a well needed crack. I sighed as England pointed at his little black car that was parked outside our home.

"C'mon…" I said kindly as I patted Italy on the back.

We sat ourselves into the back of the little black car with a sigh from Italy. I gave him a reassuring look to try and calm him and it seemed to work, even if just a tiny bit. His eyes seemed to lit up when Arthur drove the car to the Berlin Wall itself and Feliciano saw all of the colours and graffiti on the stone.

"Ludwig! Look! If there's art on it by the people, it shouldn't be that bad, right?" He pointed out the window cheerfully. I nodded slightly. The car stopped for a moment so Arthur could show the soldiers the papers that Ivan had sent him in notice of their arrival. The Russian man sent us off with a wave of his hand and returned to attention.

Italy's eyes had widened when he looked over his shoulder at the soldiers lined against the Eastern side of the wall. It was dull and colourless. He turned to me, looking for some sort of answer and maybe a peaceful scrap to hold onto, but I could offer him nothing but my hand to hold.

England pulled the car into an open spot outside of a worn down building. The air became infected with the scents of liquor and cigarettes before we even stepped a single foot out of the car. I cringed at the thoughts that were running through my mind on what was going on in that building.

"I'm not getting out of this bloody car. Go in there yourselves. I was just the taxi-man," England grunted.

I nudged Italy to get out of the car, which he reluctantly did with some much needed force. He covered his nose when his face hit the outside air as did I. The sweet smells of Italy that had resonated in my nostrils earlier were covered with the scent that I had always been told by Gilbert that hell had contained.

_Gilbert…_

I took Feliciano by the hand and basically drug him to the front door. I gave the oak wood a firm and harsh bang. The thing was a mansion, with the windows cracked in random places and a swastika crossed out with some black spray paint. I shuddered at the sight. Veneziano held onto my arm tightly as Russia answered the door with a cheery exterior.

"Hello, da~!" He squealed. I felt my eye twitch slightly as I saw the small blond behind him in a dress made me want to turn around, hop back in the car and demand England to take Italy and I home.

"Hi…" I said with a grunt. "Can you take me to see _Mien Bruder?_" I growled slightly.

"Ok, but only for a half an hour. He had Ivan time with me when you're done with your visit," He smiled. I shuddered at the bit about 'Ivan Time'. Something told me that I was going to be informed soon. He led me back to a room where all I could see was a faint shadow of a stick of a man against the wall.

"Veneziano, you can keep _Matvey _company," Ivan grinned as he pointed toward the blond I had noticed earlier. He nodded as he walked toward Matthew with a large smile and as I slinked into the room.

My eyes widened at the site before me. The one person that I had looked up to ever since my childhood was for once weaker that me and needing my help. The man who had said all of those kind words and gentle voices to calm me when I got hurt or upset now needed my gentle voice. He was paler than the last time I saw him, almost transparent. His hair had become whiter and the once lively crimson orbs were now dull and dead. I kneeled down in front of him. He was lying on his side with his pants unzipped and unbuttoned. He glanced up at me and forced a smirk on his face.

"Oi, _Westen, _what cha' doin' here?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Visiting, _Mien Bruder,"_ I sighed as I sat in front of him. He brought himself to a half sitting, half laying position.

"What's there to visit?"

"An almost dead person," I whispered as I looked at the ground.

"No. I'm pretty much dead," He said coldly.

"Why is Canada here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He broke in trying to save me," Gilbert's expression became softer and more melancholic. "The stupid chink caught him and turned him into the fucking Russian!" He growled as he brought himself into a sitting position. He punched the wood beneath him in fury as he stared at me with hate filled eyes.

"At least you're together…" I tried to sound sincere but failed.

"I guess."

"There's an area there called New Prussia, you know," I said to break the tension.

"I know. It's named after me," He smiled slightly.

"I knew that."

From that moment on, the room was silent. It was an awkward silence that was murdered by Ivan's voice.

"Okay Gilbert, time for Ludwig to leave and for you to take off your pants," He hiccupped. The smell of vodka seeped into my nose even more now. I looked at the Russian with wide eyes.

"Why in the world would he need to take his pants off?" I gruffly asked as I began to stand.

"Duh, what else?"

"He does things to use Prisoners of War here, _Bruder._ Go home and forget it. Don't let it trouble you," Gilbert sighed as Ivan came over and pushed me out toward the door. He ran over to Prussia and brought his face up, holding his chin and purring into his ear. Gilbert forcibly had his pants around his knees and embarrassment written across his face.

"_Geh nach Hause!"_

I took Italy by the hand when I stumbled into the hallway. We rushed our way out past Matthew and his blue-violet pleading eyes and the soft tear that streaked down his face.

I stopped and stared at the house when we reached the outside, not even noticing the tears falling down my own face. Feliciano pulled me into a hug, burying his face into my side.

"_Sarà accesa, Ludwig…."_


	5. Chapter 5 The Gift

**Author's Notes: _I'm terribly sorry for this chapter for being so short. I really couldn't think on much of what to do after the whole Prussia thing so yeah..._**

**_If anyone can tell me the correct meaning behind the story title in a review, I'll write you a fic! (It has to be something that I'm willing to do and it'll be a one to two-shot.)_**

**_Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews on this story! I love you guys!_**

The drive home was an agonisingly long one. I kept a hand intertwined with Feliciano's making sure that he was close and near in case I broke down fully again. England stared out of the window angrily and mumbled beneath his breath the whole ride home. I noticed Italy giving the wall a melancholic stare as his eyes wandered and darted about. I gave a soft stroke of my thumb against his neck to let him know that he was going to be ok.

"Ludwig…"

"It'll be fine,_ Liebhaber._" I said blankly as we pulled into the drive of our home. The dogs started barking again as England kept the headlights on. "_Danke,_" I said with a slight wave as I took Veneziano out of the car.

"Mmm Hm," He growled.

I unlocked the house to be greeted by the German Sheppard that I had gotten from someone as a gift (I couldn't recall if it was either Roderich or Feliciano). The dog happily jumped and panted on us, getting more attention from Italy than from me.

I turned toward the door and walked to it to close it. I noticed a couple of dirty faced children playing out in the street with something that appeared to be a ball. They were two boys and a little girl all wearing clothes that they seemed to be outgrowing. Of course there were stains and dirt all over them.

"Feliciano, do you still have any of those old dresses that your _Mutter_ used to put you in?" I asked as I began to head up to my room, being followed by the dog.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I have them?"

"Uhm… Sure?" He tilted his head at my bizarre request.

"Thanks," I nodded my head. I climbed up the stairs and walked into my room. I started going through my closet to find anything that didn't fit me anymore. I found some pants and a couple of shirts. It would have to do for now and they were stain free and I assumed clean (knowing my perfectionist self).

I quickly darted out of my room and into the entry way where Feliciano stood there with what looked to be six maybe even seven dresses. "Is this good, Ludwig?" He said as he held the clothes up.

"_Ja,_ it's perfect." I smiled slightly as I noticed the children were still outside. "Come on," I said as I took the leash from the coat rack and hooked it onto the dog's collar.

Feliciano led me out there as he realised what we were doing. His face lit up instantly as we approached the children. He allowed me to do all of the talking because he knew that they probably couldn't speak any English at all.

"_Hallo Kinder,_" I said as one of the boys walked up to the Sheppard looking like he wanted to pet him. "_Mach dir keine Sorgen, wird er nicht beißen._" I smiled. The boy nodded, causing his brunet strands of hair to bounce.

"_Was ist der Name des Hundes?_" He asked innocently.

"Blackie," I answered with a sincere and small smile. I could see Feliciano out from the corner of my eye smiling wide. "_Und was ist Ihr Name?_" I asked the little boy as the other one came up and started petting the dog timidly.

"_Mein Name ist Ludwig und dies ist mein Bruder Wolfgang. Das Mädchen dort drüben ist meine Schwester Elise._" He said with a smile.

"_Oh, wirklich? Mein Name ist Ludwig_." I got down on one knee to meet the children's eye levels as Feliciano and the girl came over. The boys stared at the clothes in my hand. I held them out toward them and their eyes widened. "_Möchten Sie diese? Ich bin viel zu groß für sie._" Their eyes lit up instantly as Feliciano offered the little girl the dresses.

"_Danke, Danke, Danke!_" They all cried out in unison. They began to run off to probably show whatever legal guardian that they lived with what they got.

I see that you have a soft side to you, Ludwig."

"They're the future of this nation, Feli. If they're too weak to go on, I am too weak to go on. I can't stand to see a child in need. It's bad enough that people are using sex for money and food right now," I sighed.

"Ve… Ludwig, you think too much," He smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

"Now that I think about it… We should've gave them some bread or something…"

"Ludwig!" Feliciano cried. "If you see them again then give them bread." He smiled.

"Alright."


End file.
